The background of the invention will be discussed in two parts.
Field of Invention
The present invention relates in general apparatus for cooking foods such as stock or pasta and more particularly to a container having liquid to be heated and having selectively placed generally cylindrical support pins, and a fitted cooking strainer-basket specifically shaped with alternating outwardly and inwardly extending circular planar sections for positioning of the strainer-basket within the container for cooking of the food and alternatively repositioning of said basket above container for straining of food.
Prior Art
Apparatus for cooking and/or straining of pasta and the like have become commonplace and a variety of such apparatus are known in the art, however, prior art devices are inefficient, difficult to work with, and unsafe. It is a feature of the present invention to provide a new and improved cooking apparatus for cooking and for straining of food that is more easy to use, more efficient, safer, and more economical than prior art devices. It is another feature of the invention to provide cooking and straining apparatus that does not require removal of the cooking basket from the container for straining of the food. Other objects of the invention will become apparent with reading of the specification taken with the drawings wherein there is shown and described the apparatus of the invention.